Dance Till Death
by NevershoutEver61759
Summary: Rose becomes sick, Dimitri leaves her for Tasha, and Adrian is doing everything in his will to keep her alive. . But will his love be enough for her to live? Lets hope so. . .
1. Chapter 1, Dreams and Pain

Dance Till Death By Everlynn Roberts.

Rose POV

I was in a heavy sleep, dreaming about killing Strigoi, weird thing to dream about, well . . . Not really when you're an awesome badass evil vampire killer like me, stuff like this happens nightly. In another case in the background there was music . . . I think it's called "LiarLiar" By Nevershoutnever. I got distracted, after I was about to stake one and then-

I woke with a start, pain thriving through my body, like it was streaming though my blood. I could barley breath and I saw bruises lined down my legs.

"Lissa!" I called out, but I knew she couldn't hear me, the only person who could have possibly heard me, since I was in the Dhampir dorms, and Lissa was in the Moroi-

"Yes?" She said coming through my door. Wait. . How did she get here so fast? How did she even hear me . . . ? Jeez, I knew spirit was crazy but-

"I was on my way over here anyways . . ." She replied, as if she read my mind, but that wasn't possible, the bond was only one-way . . . right?

"So what's wrong?" Most of the pain had gone away, and the bruises were still there, but as soon as Lissa saw them the started healing them.

"Liss, you don't have to worry about me . . . I'm fine, it was just . . ."I paused" A bad dream" I said quickly, so she wouldn't notice the pause.

But she did notice.

"Rose, why are you so pale?"I looked in the mirror across from my bed, then down at my arms. "You almost look like me." She commented, but I just shrugged.

"Guess I must be cold." I grinned.

"Rose . . . I think you should see a doctor . . . you know dhampirs rarely get sick." She bit her lip, and I tried to ignore her, but I couldn't. She can talk to me in my head! (That sounds very stalkerish!)

I looked at her. "Just wait a few days, it will blow over, so I have a little cold." Sneeze "But That's all it is." I reached over and hugged her. "Now go and get some more sleep . . ." I looked at my clock.

Six thirty. "Or . . .maybe not." I laugh and get up.

Lissa sighed and felt my head, "Rose . . . You have a temp. You should stay home from classes today."

I rolled my eyes and put on a sports bra and a pair of gym shorts. "I'm okay Liss, really." I looked back at the clock. "I got to get to practice, or Dimitri will Literally kill me. Where do you think I got all those bruises from?" I chuckled.

"See you at lunch. . ."Is all I heard her say, then I left.

**LiarLiar By NevershoutNever**

You got it all down, got it all down,  
down to a science  
breaking hearts is what you do for fun,  
little one...

But see, I wrote it all down,  
wrote it all down, into a song  
I'll break your heart in just three minutes now  
look who won...

Yeah I'm moving on but thats the way it goes,  
when you break my heart everbody knows  
don't pull that shit again

For me now, but I'm building up,  
I can see that I've had enough  
of you...I'm finally through

And all I see in you, is another mistake  
right over my shoulder, now i see who you are...  
All i saw in you, was a girl just looking for love  
And now all I need is an aplogy,  
but damn thats too much...

Everybody's talking about how your not the girl  
that you say you are  
with that decieving little smile, and your black hole  
of denial

I'm not the least bit surprized  
that your whole wide world is crashing down  
right before my eyes

And all I see in you, is another mistake  
right over my shoulder, now i see who you are...  
All i saw in you, was a girl just looking for love  
And now all I need is an aplogy...

And all I see in you, is another mistake  
right over my shoulder, now i see who you are...  
All i saw in you, was a girl just looking for love  
And now all I need is an aplogy,  
is that too much?

**A/N: I know that was a very short first chapter. . but I didn't know what to write soo. . . This is my first Fic! Plz review!**


	2. Chapter 2, Blood and Tests

Dance Till Death By Everlynn Roberts.

Chapter 2

I ran to practice, late. As always. Dimitri was laying on a mat reading one of his old western novels, I tried to sneak in, but I was caught. "You're late." He said, and then looked up. "But aren't you always?" he gave me one of his half smiles, that's all I ever get.

"Sorry, Lissa was healing me from _yesterdays _practice." I complained, but he just chuckled.

"Run seventeen laps." He told me then started reading again. But I knocked the book out of his hands.

"What!" I yelled, which just made him laugh more.

"I'll run with you."

"Ok!" I started running. (Ha-ha, Bipolar much? Hey! What's that supposed to mean! Umm . . . Nothing. . )

We finished, and then started practicing on the dummies. I took a break for some water. "That's all were doing today." Then he paused and started whispering to himself quietly. "And for a while. . ." But I heard it.

"What? Why?" I questioned.

"Never mind that, _Roza, _go get ready for class." He walked out of the gym.

"Does that mean we don't have practice tonight?" I yelled after him, but he was already gone. "Damn!" I cussed, and got a few glares from passing students.

I began to run back to my dorm to get a jacket, because I dint feel like changing out of the sports bra, but halfway there I began coughing.

It felt like my lungs were about to burst. . . and maybe they did.

I covered my mouth and saw blood coming out whenever I coughed. My eyes widened, then I passed out. About a minute later I woke to Adrian carrying me to the infirmary.

"Put me down!" I said as soon as I realized I was being carried.

"Aww, little dhampir, sorry, cant do that." He grinned.

"Why not!" I yelled some more.

"'Cuz I don't want to." He said with a cocky smile on his face.

I elbowed him and jumped from his arms. "I know how to walk." I smiled and did it, but soon became dizzy. Adrian came up and steadied me.

"You're sure?" He chuckled. "I'll give you a piggy back ride!" I rolled my eyes, but then hopped onto his back.

**Adrian's POV**

I stepped outside to take a smoke, and began to walk around, kind of wandering off by the dhampir dorms. While swooping around like a creeper I saw rose laying on the ground passed out, blood stained on her hand. "Rose!"I yelled out and picked her up. "Wake up, rose!" She started to get swirmy.

I started to take her to the infirmary, but then she woke up. . .

**Rose's POV**

I didn't feel very good, and probably didn't look very good either. "I'm tired."I complained mostly to myself.

"Well, then hopefully Dr. Olendzki will let you rest." He chuckled then set me down when we got there.

"Rose, your back, again?" Dr. Olendzki asked me.

"Aww, you know I'm your favorite patient." I bragged.

She laughed. "Ok, Rose, why are you here?" She asked.

"Well, I wake up with bruises every morning, I've had a tempature for the past three days, I've had a lot of pain through my joints, I just coughed up blood I've been feeling light-headed, I look extremely pale, and I'm not healing as fast as I used to."I held up my elbow to reveile a scab. "I got this last week! And . . . I've been feeling tired a lot. ."I shrugged like nothing was going on.

But now Dr. Olendzki wasn't smiling, she looked, well. . . sad. "Rose. . . This sounds serious. .We'll have to run some tests."

"What! What kinds of tests!"

"Well, we'll have to take a blood sample, and if that comes back negative you'll have to have a bone marrow biopsy."She said calmly.

"A _WHAT!_"I yelled as loud as I could.

"In bone marrow aspiration, a syringe is used to remove a small amount of liquid bone marrow (about 1 teaspoon). The bone marrow sample is generally taken from the pelvic (hip) bone. Sometimes the needle going into the bone is painful, but it only lasts a short time. The removal of the bone marrow is often painful or at least uncomfortable for a brief time."

"No! No way is someone going to shove a giant needle in my Pelvic area!" I tried to get up to leave, but I still felt dizzy.

"Rose, they have to." Adrian said behind me. For a while I forgot he was even there. I glared at him.

"Before you take _any_ blood from me, can I at least call Lissa so she knows where I am?" I asked and she nodded.

I dialed her number and it rang, but she didn't pick up. "Hey Liss, It's Rose. I'm with Adrian at the Infirmary; umm . . . stop by if you could. . . I'm about to get some needles in me!" At that I hung up.

"Ok . . . Guess I'm ready. Stick me Doc!"

**Paramore- Emergency **

I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on

So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on.

This is an emergency  
So are you listening?

And I can't pretend that I don't see this

it's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it  
[To talk about it]

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive (alive)

So you give up every chance you get  
Just to feel new again

I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency

And you do your best to show me love,  
but you don't know what love is.

So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?

Well I can't pretend that I don't see this

But it's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it  
[to talk about it?]

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive (alive)

Scars, they will not fade away.

No one cares to talk about it, can we talk about it?

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive (alive)

**A/N: Well, hope you like the chapter. Review please! I've updated twice in two day and now I have writes block. I hope I'll be able to update tomorrow, cuz I probly wont over the weekend since im grounded, and im talking a lot in this note, so. . . God I love paramore! Haha, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3, Bad News and Tears

Chapter 3- Answers and questions.

Rose's POV-

She poked me with a needle, and I closed my eyes and gripped my arm at the pain, I hated shots so much, I don't get how people can stand them. Yeah, I know, seriously awesome badass strigoi slayer can't handle a little prick? Well, I've had some bad experiences with Needles.

Want to know what else I can't handle? My blood test results. "You ready for surgery?" Dr. O asked. My eyes went wide. I really didn't pass the blood test. Holy Shit.

"Umm . . . not really doc. . ."I gulped. I've only had surgery once, after the accident and I had to stay in the hospital for like, a week after that.

At that moment Lissa came rushing into the room, "What happened?" She yelled as she was running in.

I sighed. "Well. . . The doc thinks there's something wrong with me, and I just failed a blood test, now they have to take stuff out of my pelvic bone!" I nearly screamed.

"Rose, just calm down. . . "Lissa urged me, but I just rushed out of the room. "Rose!" She called after me. I felt tears streaking down my face.

Then I ran into Dimitri. Great. I tried to hide the tears and turn away, but he caught me. Just damn great. "Rose, what's wrong?" He asked and put a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"Leave me alone." I grumbled. I tried to walk away but he wouldn't let me.

"_Roza._ Please, what's wrong—"

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled and tried to run, but then he caught me, bringing my lips to his.

"Roza, please tell me." I shook my head.

"Please, just . . . leave. . ."I grumbled.

"Well." He sighed. "That will be easy to do."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, but I think I new.

"Roza, I'm leaving with Tasha. I'm going to be her guardian. I'm leaving you." I stared at him, hoping he was just joking. Please, someone say he was just joking. I looked like an idiot just standing there, so I ran away, where I was going, I really had no clue, but I'd end up somewhere, right?

And that place was right into Adrian. "Little dhampir, are you okay?"

"No, Adrian, go the hell away!" I yelled and stormed off again. I hated that he just suddenly appeared at the worst times, kind of like Mason used to.

"Sorry, can't do that. I've got to report you back to Doc and Lissa." He picked me up again, but I was so mad that I didn't care. At least I got to be sedated for the surgery. That was the best part about it.

I sighed; "You know, I do know how to walk, like I said earlier today." he just shrugged and carried me anyways. Hey, I got a free ride out of it.

When we got there I had to put on this little dress thingy or hospital gown or whatever it's called. "Got, I hate these things! There so itchy!" There we go, Rose was back.

The sedated me and put me into surgery.

Lissa POV-

I watched as Rose went into surgery. God, she was so brave, I would have never been able to do what she was doing, I would have freaked out. Actually, just watching her do this I'm freaking out.

_Please be okay, please be okay._ My mind shouted at me. But she had to be okay, right? I mean, she was Rose. Dhampir's barley ever got sick, why should she?

_Stop worrying Lissa, she'll be fine. _But somewhere I knew it wasn't true. But it had to be. . . Right?

By now I had tears streaking down my face. _What if she isn't okay? Is she going to. . . die?_ No! Lissa, just stop thinking about it. Nothing is wrong with Rose; it's just a minor test, nothing big.

Oh, there's Adrian. "Hey, is she okay?" I asked him, I couldn't stop worrying about her.

"Yeah. . . She's in recovery right now; she's not allowed any visitors. I already tried . . . twice. . ."He sighed. I could tell he'd been crying as well.

"Do you know if. . . Is she okay. . ?"I scratched my head nervously. When he shook his heart I felt my heart shatter.

"No. . . She's not. Doctor says that," A tear escaped his eye. "She has APL. Acute promyelocytic leukemia. A very rare type of Leukemic cancer." I stared at him. Disbelief written all over my face.

"No. . .Not her. . It's impossible. . "I was sobbing now. But the doctor confirmed it. It was true. She handed me a brochure about it.

About APL: A rare blood cancer

Acute promyelocytic leukemia (APL) is a rare but serious and aggressive (fast-growing) form of leukemia which can affect people of any age. The annual incidence of newly diagnosed APL in the U.S. is approximately 1,000 to 1,500 cases, with another 2,500 to 4,000 cases occurring outside the U.S.1

APL is a subtype of the cancer known as acute myeloid leukemia (AML), and accounts for approximately 10% of AML patients.2 APL occurs when the body produces too many immature blood cells known as promyelocytes, which cannot carry out their normal functions and which block the production of normal mature blood cells.

Causes of APL: The role of DNA

During the past few years, scientists have made great progress in understanding how certain changes in DNA can cause normal bone marrow cells to become leukemic cells. DNA is the chemical that carries the instructions for nearly everything our cells do. Some genes (parts of our DNA) contain instructions for controlling when our cells grow and divide. Certain genes that promote cell division are called protooncogenes. Others that slow down cell division or cause cells to die at the appropriate time are called tumor suppressor genes. We know that cancers can be caused by DNA mutations (gene defects) that turn on protooncogenes or turn off tumor suppressor genes.1

Every time a cell prepares to divide into two new cells, it must duplicate its DNA. This process is not perfect and copying errors can occur. Fortunately, cells have repair enzymes that proofread DNA. But some errors may slip past, especially if the cells are growing rapidly.1

**Translocations**

Translocations are the best known type of DNA abnormality that can cause leukemia to develop. Human DNA is packaged in 23 pairs of chromosomes. A translocation means that DNA from one chromosome breaks off and becomes attached to a different chromosome.1

Signs and symptoms of APL

Acute promyelocytic leukemia (APL) can cause many different signs and symptoms. Many patients will experience several generalized symptoms, such as weight loss, unusual fatigue, fever, and loss of appetite, which are not specific to APL.1 The signs and symptoms specific to APL result from a shortage of normal blood cells due to crowding out of normal blood cell-producing bone marrow by the leukemia cells.1

Common signs and symptoms of APL include:1

**Feeling tired or short of breath**. This may be an effect of anemia, which is a shortage of red blood cells.

**Pale complexion from anemia**

**Slow healing of cuts or frequent minor infections**. APL is usually associated with a shortage of normal white blood cells (a condition called leukopenia) and, in particular, too few mature granulocytes (neutropenia or granulocytopenia). This results in a higher risk of infections. Although leukemia is often a cancer of white blood cells and patients with leukemia may have very high white blood cell counts (leukocytosis), the abnormal leukemia cells do not protect against infection.

**Mild fever or swollen glands**

**Discomfort in bones or joints**. Some patients with APL may have bone pain or joint pain caused by the spread of leukemic cells to the surface of the bone or into the joint from the marrow cavity. When leukemia cells spread outside the bone marrow, the condition is called extramedullary spread.

**Bruising easily and bleeding**. A hallmark of APL is a tendency to bleed. Because of the increased risk of bleeding, there is reason for urgency in the treatment of the disease. The disorder in clotting has historically been called disseminated intravascular coagulopathy (DIC) but is now thought to be a more complicated consequence of the leukemic cells. It can lead to excessive bruising, bleeding, frequent or severe nosebleeds, bleeding from the gums, blood in the urine, and excessive bleeding during menstruation or after needle sticks for blood draws. More serious bleeding may also occur before the disease is under control

Current therapies in APL

Due to advancements in therapies, acute promyelocytic leukemia (APL) is considered the most curable subtype of acute myeloid leukemia (AML).1 Standard therapy for APL is generally a form of vitamin A known as all-_trans_ retinoic acid (ATRA), combined with an anthracycline (a member of a family of chemotherapy drugs that are also antibiotics). With this treatment, 70% to 80% of patients with newly diagnosed APL achieve long-term remission and are probably cured.1

However, despite improvements in therapy, approximately one quarter of these patients relapse and are often resistant to further treatment with ATRA.1-3

Second-round therapies used to involve high doses of chemotherapy, which was often toxic and rarely led to a cure. Bone marrow transplantation may be successful in achieving a cure, but it is an option for only a fraction of the younger relapsed patients.3

Clinical studies of arsenic trioxide have demonstrated high rates of complete remission for these patients, meaning there is no evidence of disease, following treatment.4,5 According to the National Comprehensive Cancer Network (NCCN) guidelines for oncology, arsenic trioxide is the standard of care for patients who have relapsed from, or did not respond to, their initial treatment.6

.

(You don't really have to read all of that. . .Just so you know. . maybe I should have put this above, but oh well!)

After reading it, I ran out of the hospital, crying with Christian following behind me. When did he get here? I have no clue.

**Skin- Rascal flats**

Sarabeth is scared to death  
To hear what the doctor will say  
She hasn't been well  
Since the day that she fell  
And the bruise, it just won't go away  
So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad  
Flips through an old magazine  
Till the nurse with a smile  
Stands at the door  
And says will you please come with me

Sarabeth is scared to death  
Cause the doctor just told her the news  
Between the red cells and white  
Something's not right  
But we're gonna take care of you

Six chances in ten it won't come back again  
With the therapy were gonna try  
It's just been approved  
It's the strongest there is  
I think we caught it in time

Sarabeth closes her eyes  
And she dreams she's dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first love is holding her close  
And the soft wind is blowing her hair

Sarabeth is scared to death  
As she sits holding her mom  
Cause it would be a mistake  
For someone to take  
A girl with no hair to the prom

For, just this morning right there on her pillow  
Was the cruelest of any surprise  
And she cried when she gathered it all in her hands  
The proof that she couldn't deny

Sarabeth closes her eyes  
And she dreams she's dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first love was holding her close  
And the soft wind is blowing her hair

Its quarter to seven  
That boys at the door  
And her daddy ushers him in  
And when he takes off his cap  
They all start to cry  
Cause this mornin where his hair had been  
Softly she touches just skin

And they go dancin  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first true love is holding her close  
And for a moment she isn't scared

**A/N: Very sad chapter, cried while writing it, and it will get worse. When you read this I'd keep a klenex box close by! Sorry about that if it made you cry, if it didn't, sometime in this story you will cry, unless you a heartless. . . something.**


End file.
